Memories of Midnight
by piperloveleoalways
Summary: CHRIS REVALATION FIC.Takes place after ChrisCrossed. Wyatt is getting very impatient with his brother so he sends another person to the past to retrieve Chris. One person he knows would never fail. READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Memories Of Midnight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

**Takes place after ChrisCrossed. Wyatt is getting very impatient with his brother so he sends another person to the past to retrieve Chris. One person he knows would never fail.**

**Author's Note: Another Chris story. Im trying something a bit different to develop my skills. So if you read this chapter let me know what you think ok.**

"It must look like an accident. Can you arrange that?"

It was an insult. I could feel the anger rising in me. That was a question that would only ask an amateur you picked up from the streets. I was tempted to reply in sarcasm: _Oh would like it to be an outside or inside accident. What do you want it to look self inflicted or a simple misfortune of luck. _But I knew better than to answer him back like that. All of this man's adversaries who attempted to disrespect or double cross always managed to disappear or have been heard of having a very long lasting and painful death. I shuddered at the thought and answered as simply as I could.

"Yes sir, I can arrange an accident. No one will ever know." I said as he walked up towards me. His 6'4 physique stood a head over mine. I didn't broke eye contact with him one bit and I could see that he was pleased.

"If you succeed, your bounty will be beyond your wildest dreams." He said as he took a seat on his throne. I watched as his eyes followed mine hand which slowly moved to my back pocket which contained an ancient blessed dagger.

"I will succeed." I said with determination as I examined my dagger. I had killed countless demons, witches and whitelighters alike and this one would add to my wall of fame. He let out a low chuckled. I looked from the blade with intriguing eyes.

"Don't get too cocky kid. I have already sent one of my best to do this job but she failed miserably." He said as he let out a sigh.

"If I could ask, how did she fail?" I asked wondering. The woman he had sent had killed almost as much as I did. She was an old friend of mine and we taught each other everything that we knew.

"She let her heart get in the way. He was so close he was right at my fingertips and he slipped away. But you won't fail because you can't afford to." He said as he looked at me. I didn't change the emotion on my face but inside my body I was scared as hell.

"Don't Lord Wyatt, I will bring Christopher back. Dead or alive." I stated watching as he leaned back on his chair with a small smile.

Chris Halliwell or Chris Perry as he answers to in this time sat in the bed as he tied the laces of his black Reeboks. About a week ago, he saw his brother kill his fiancé. No, not his brother; the monster which inhabited his body. Such rage was seen behind his eyes, so much that it sent chills down Chris' spine.

He couldn't believe that Wyatt would send Bianca through time to retrieve him. That must have meant he was getting really desperate or really angry with him. Over the years, Chris had managed to get away with many things with Wyatt. Even after Wyatt had found out that he was the one in charge of the Resistance against him, he still survived.

Chris could see by his brother's action that he was losing his patience. After he had turned evil, he had been trying to persuade Chris to join him. That was the only true reason why Chris was still alive and they both knew it. Maybe what he said was true.

_Chris ran towards Wyatt with full speed and was thrown over his back with his older brother's impeccable strength. Chris collided with some of their families old antiques. While he was trying to catch his breath, Wyatt slowly raised his left fist clenched as Chris ascended towards the roof of the attic. As Chris struggled to breathe, he watched as his brother raised his right hand with an energy ball making temporary home their. _

"_I don't need you." Wyatt said as the energy ball glowed._

Chris contemplated on what Wyatt had said ever since he had returned. He wondered if his brother really didn't need him anymore. And if that was true, what Bianca said also would be true.

"_If I fail, he will just keep sending assassins until all they have to bring home is a body."_

The young witch whitelighter was starting to feel the strain and pressure of doing his mission. With all this going on in his mind, he still had deals in the present to alleviate. Presently all three sisters were now separated, trying to find their own way and he knew that this would only test the Power of Three. But what could he do; he was just their whitelighter. Well, that was what they thought. He needed to find a way to get all of them together, even his parents.

Chris let out sigh. He had been so preoccupied with saving baby Wyatt that he forgot about his conception having to occur. That might be a little hard considering the fact that he divorced his parents. He just felt like screaming but his minor tantrum was interrupted by a voice echoing in his head. _Chris._

He tried to ignore it for another moment so he could get his thoughts together but it began to get more and more harder to ignore so he orbed out.

Chris' orbs appeared in the attic of the Halliwell manor in front of the eldest of the three sisters. He also noticed that their was also the other two sisters and their former whitelighter.

"What's going on?" Chris asked with a bit of shock. None of them replied; Phoebe simply lifted a finger and pointed behind the young man who turned around and followed the direction of her finger. Suddenly the whitelighter turned a white pale colour as he saw the person sitting on his great aunt Pearl's couch. She saw the expression on his face as she stood up and rubbed her greasy hands on her long denim jeans.

"Hello Chris."


	2. Chapter 2

**Memories Of Midnight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

**Takes place after ChrisCrossed. Wyatt is getting very impatient with his brother so he sends another person to the past to retrieve Chris. One person he knows would never fail.**

**Author's Note: Another Chris story. Im trying something a bit different to develop my skills. So if you read this chapter let me know what you think ok. Also everything that is in italics are memories of various persons. In time all things will be revealed thanks for reviewing.**

_Walking through the portal, I took a look at my surroundings; everything seemed so different, so new. There were noises all around me that seemed such strangers to my ears. Buildings that seemed inferior, to the place I once knew. But that doesn't matter, nothing will distract me from completing the task that I was sent here to achieve. _

_Now first things first, to find Christopher._

_I gazed down at my attire and realized I stood out. With quick mumbling of words, my clothes changed into something more familiar, something of this century. I was like everyone else._

* * *

_Chris' orbs appeared in the attic of the Halliwell manor in front of the eldest of the three sisters. He also noticed that there was also the other two sisters and their former whitelighter._

"_What's going on?" Chris asked with a bit of shock. None of them replied; Phoebe simply lifted a finger and pointed behind the young man who turned around and followed the direction of her finger. Suddenly the whitelighter turned a white pale colour as he saw the person sitting on his great aunt Pearl's couch. She saw the expression on his face as she stood up and rubbed her greasy hands on her long denim jeans._

"_Hello Chris."_

His breath caught in his throat. The person before him was one whom he never thought he would see again. After her grueling death, no one spoke her name but here she was, standing before him as beautiful as she had last been when he saw her alive. All he could do was mummer her name.

"Prue, what are you doing here?" Chris asked in a wobbling voice.

"Chris, Chris let me explain." Prue said as she slowly walked towards him. She reached out her hand to touch his shoulder but he moved away as if it burned. Her heart filled with despair; had her decision really had such a great effect on him as she thought.

"No, he sent you didn't he." Chris said as he looked at her from head to toe. "He sent you." The tone of his voice caused everyone in the room to flinch a bit. The sisters had never seen this side of their whitelighter and it partly scared them.

"He doesn't know that I'm here." Chris shook his head in disbelief.

"No you are a liar, you left us." Prue face dropped.

"Chris I am not lying, I didn't have a choice."

"There is always a choice, you betrayed us, you joined him, you watched Mel die." Chris screamed before letting his emotion wall crumble down. He watched as she straightened up.

The sisters and Leo looked at the two with dumbfounded faces. Before them stood the deceased elder Charmed one and apparently she knew Chris and by his look on his face, he knew her too. Piper and Phoebes eyes along with Paige's were filled with tears at the sight of their sister. They were also confused with the relationship and the conversation that were unfolding before them. Things were said which none of them understood, yet they all were eager to find out what it all meant.

Chris slowly tried to regain his composure as he realized where he was. God he hoped that he hadn't revealed nothing. He looked at Prue and could see she was fighting a valiant battle with her emotions, but he saw most clear was guilt.

"I think its best if we go downstairs." Leo suggested sensing the tension in the room.

* * *

Wyatt walked through his dungeon with two body guards beside him. This prison, which he called Lazar meaning Pain, was a place where his most hated prisoners were tortured on a daily bases. Screams could be heard from all directions; music to his ears. He came upon an empty room filled with various luxuries, but also with a few good torture devices.

This was the place he had prepared for his wayward brother. Very quiet and quiet painful; just as his brother had always been to him. He tried giving him a chance to join him, but he threw everyone of them back into his face but not this time.

In the corner of the room, sat someone his brother cared for, who his brother loved and would do anything for.

This plan was foolproof. _Soon, my brother. Once you return to the future, you will join me, one way or another._


	3. Chapter 3

**Memories Of Midnight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

**Takes place after ChrisCrossed. Wyatt is getting very impatient with his brother so he sends another person to the past to retrieve Chris. One person he knows would never fail.**

**Author's Note: Another Chris story. Im trying something a bit different to develop my skills. So if you read this chapter let me know what you think ok. Also everything that is in italics are memories of various persons. In time all things will be revealed thanks for reviewing.**

Confusion. That was the only word that came to mind that could even begin to describe what was going on in the manor. Downstairs in the conservatory, Leo had managed to get everyone down there yet the level of shock and well confusion was one thing they could not yet explain. His gaze went towards his former wife, he sighed, her continence seemed so unfamiliar, the woman he had known to become so strong and controlled over the past few years seemed as if she was on the point of breaking, I mean how would you feel if the one person you loved and lost was sitting before you happy and healthy. Oh how he wanted to comfort her, but alas it pained his heart to know he wasn't allowed to do that anymore at least since the divorce. He gazed to his former sister in laws who less controlled about their emotions, Phoebe who seemed to be openly weeping with one hand on her chest and the other as if she was trying to touch her deceased elder sister but stopped in fear to avoid the possibility that she may disappear; Paige on the other hand was simply dumbfounded, coming face to face with the superwitch.

"So why are you here?" Chris asked knocking everyone out of their daze. He spoke with a bit more control then he had done earlier upstairs. His green jaded eyes seem to be piercing that of the eldest Charmed one. _He had to, why is he doing this to me?_

Prue was the first to drop her gaze. "I came to help you, to WARN you." She said in a soft sad voice, one that represented that of a child, a tone that no one else aside from the future comers were familiar too. Chris fixed his mouth to continue his questioning but was cut short.

"What the hell are you doing here Prue? You've been dead for over 3 years." Piper said in a harsh tone. It was harder than she had intended to but the fact that Prue flinched at her tone, she seemed quite pleased with the response.

"Well as you know, life doesn't really end at death." Prue said shifting her gaze between Chris and his sister. _Should I tell them_? Prue asked telepathically to her young nephew which seemed to have made him tumble back a bit. She hadn't used that with him in so long, since the incident happened.

Chris simply shrugged. _I still don't know if I am to trust you, let alone let you be around them, do whatever the hell you want. But they don't KNOW about me._ Prue simply nodded in response.

"What does that mean? Are you a whitelighter?" Phoebe asked gaining her voice for the first time. Prue simply shook her head. "Then what?"

"I…."

"Prue, its not time as yet, you can't tell them." Leo injected stopping Prue and causing 3 pairs of angry eyes to pierce him. He knew it probably would not have made much of a difference because the destiny of the eldest is one that had been set in motion every since her death those 3 years ago, when he just _happened to _have not been able to heal.

"There my sisters, they deserve a right to know." Prue proclaimed. "They are going to find out sooner or later."

"Wait what do you mean its not time?" Piper asked in a deadly tone towards Leo. He was lucky he was daed already otherwise the look that he was receiving from her would have been one that would have killed him on the spot. "Don't you dare say anything about rules or elders because Leo this is our family and to some people that still matters first."

"What do you guys know about Guardians?" Prue asked ignoring the low curses let out by Leo.

"They don't know much, they haven't faced them yet. You know that." Chris said backhandedly. "They don't need to know much more than that either. Whether we like it or not, Leo is right, we cant risk you not coming back when you have to, before time. It can mess up with the timeline more than we want to."

"Okay someone better start talking before I start blowing up, orbs and all." Prue smiled a bit at the statement, seeing a glimpse off the woman her little sister had been going up into. But that's life sometimes, it forces you to transform, to grow, to develop. Something she had known all too well.

"Better yet, why don't you just tell me why you are back? And how did you get here? I took the spell with me when I came."

"I think we should go somewhere else and talk, away from them." She said referring to the past dwellers. No matter how much she cared about them, there was just some things that no one should have to endure, to live through and she was not one to issue that pain onto them, not now at least.

"No you should be able to tell whatever you are going to tell to him in front of all of us. We are tired of the secrets and don't you dare say 'future consequences'." Piper warned looking between the pair. He was interested to say the least at the level of familiarity between her deceased sister and neurotic whitelighter.

Prue looked over at Chris who seemed to be struggling with his emotions. She had not seen her nephew like this is so long, I guess she was the reason for that, it wasn't something she could change now.

_A 14 year old Chris sat on top of the golden gate bridge with his legs dangling off the side. His journeys had been one that had been associated with joy and freedom but not today, today it was being affliated with sadness, despair but most of all failure. He had seemed to be in his own little world that he did not recognize the individual standing behind him._

_"Do you want to talk?" Prue asked cautiously inching forward to the young teen. How do you begin a conversation with someone who had lost everything he ever held dear. _

_"Does it look like I want to talk Prue?" His tone was one that pierced her, the fact that he had referred her to her name instead of the term 'aunty' that she had come so familiar to hearing was one that caused her the most pain. _

_"Chris, I'm sorry." _

_"Why did you stop me?" Prue took in a deep breath. "Why didn't you let me help them, save them?" _

_"It needed to be done Chris, the greater good…" She was stop short as she felt the air leaving her body being constricted in her chest. It seemed as if an outside compressing her airway. The pain she was feeling caused her to start to drop to her knees. _

_At the sound behind him, Chris knocked out him gazed and ran over to his fallen aunt. He looked down at his hand and noticed his fist was enclosed and quickly relinquished his grip on her. She doubled over in pain and started to let out a fit of coughs. _

_"Don't say anything about the greater good, its about family Prue, rules and consequences don't matter." With that the young witch orbed out. She shook her head, that was exactly her feelings about the whole situation as well. She was doing this for her family. At that moment dark orbs formed next to her forming into an all too familiar face._

_"So what happened?" He asked in an unmoving tone._

_"He used the power on me, just like you said he would. But I don't understand why they had to die, why I had to…" Prue inquired to the one person who had more control over her then she wanted._

_"Because if he is to join me, he need to let go and be strong. Come." He said sending out a hand to bring her to her feet. "Lets go." And with that they disappeared in a flurry of dark orbs._

That had the point she should have known to have said something to someone, something that could have probably helped instead of caused her to lose her family, everything she held dear. It seemed as if she had been quiet for too long because the gazing of the room participants seemed to be stagnant on her. Gaining her composer, she said the one thing that had been one that no one wanted to hear but she had to, it had to be done.

"I'm here to kill Wyatt."

**Okay guys you know the drill. Trying to finish up on the unfinished stories I have on the site and just want to see if anyone is still interested. So write a review and give me your view point of what is happening and if you want me to continue. Thanks**


End file.
